


Little Antoine Griezmann and his big adventures.

by 123Gonzalezz



Category: Football RPF
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Antoine is a Little, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Gen, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Spanking, Pacifier - Freeform, Spanking, littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Gonzalezz/pseuds/123Gonzalezz
Summary: The amazing footballer Antoine Griezmann is a little, and here are his adventures with the national French team and other friends.Being a professional footballer can be stressful,  he found a way to cope with the stress "little space" or "Ageplay" but can he do it without the others finding out?Here is how Antoine got the big family he always dreamed about.If you don’t like this please don’t read.





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I’m very nervous, also English is not my first language! 
> 
> I’m very excited about this because I love Antoine Griezmann and I have never seen a story like this in the football fandom (if you know some others please tell me I would be very happy to read them)

Not a real chapter! This is the introduction

 

Antoine Griezmann is a professional football player, he is doing what he loves, but the stress that comes with it is too big, he does not know what to do, so like any young person would do he searches in internet for ways to relieve stress instead of going to the doctor.

That's how he came to find out about age play, and even if he found it weird, he was desperate so he wanted to try it , what he did not know it's that his friends would find out but instead of getting angry or disgusted like he thought they would react, they wanted to help him.

They became the big family that Antoine had always dreamed about, with him being the baby.

So this are Antoine’so Adventures.


	2. little space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antoine discovers what age play is and go to training while having this weird thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first chapter so i hope you´ll like it.  
> if you see something wrong don´t hesitate to tell me, i appreciate constructive criticism.

**Antoine´s pov**

 

**France**

 

I am in my bed, scrolling through my phone, it's 2 a.m. already and i have training tomorrow but I just cant' sleep.

 

i am so tired of everything, I love football with all my heart, don't take me wrong, and i'm grateful that I can do what I love (and make a living out of it) but playing it professional it's hard, with all the paparazzis following my every move and the coach always expecting so much from me, it's like i'm not allowed to make mistakes, some people don't see me as a fellow human being but more as a robot, and I feel like I can't do it anymore, the stress it's just too much, i just want a break from everything, an opportunity to be myself.  

after being in instagram for the past 2 hours, I go on tumblr, where i saw a post about adults acting like babies, it was pretty weird but me being the curious person that I am, I decide to investigate and click in the firs tag which was Age play, what i saw surprised me, it was like i had entered a new world, grown men sucking in pacifiers and using diapers, but the weirdest thing was the other person taking care of them, looking at them with so much love in their eyes, i had a strange feeling inside of me, i ignored it and decided to continue my research in google, my best friend. 

after hours of reading I discovered that age play is basically role playing between adults, where one individual treats the other as if they were of different age, and it can be sexually or non-sexually. I also discovered that little space is the headspace a little reverts to, commonly a toddler, but can also be baby state. it's supposed to help with stress.

Part of me found it kind of weird but the other part was very interested, for some reason I wanted to try it, act like a kid an forget about all my responsibilities and problems, i was so stressed and desperate and if this was the only solution to my problem i would do it, the only thing is that I'm single, so i will have to do it alone.

when i check the time i realize that It's 4:40 already and I have training tomorrow at 9 o'clock so I decide that the best thing i could do was sleep.

The next morning I woke up, and did my morning routine: shower, get dressed and ate breakfast.  
Then I took my car and drived to training, when I got there I started doing the exercises with everyone, Icouldn't stop myself from thinking about last night, I tried to concentrate but I just couldn't, instead of being in training I wanted to be watching a movie and cuddling in my bed with a blankie and a pacifier in my mouth.  
i couldn't help but think that there was something wrong with me, I never had thoughts like that until today, I was in my own little world until somebody started shaking me.

Hey gringuito, you okay?-Pogba asked

Yes, Paul I'm fine- I answered

You look pretty distracted today, you sure everything is going well?- Paul asked again

Yes, I'm fine, everything is fine okay? Don't worry- I lied

Everyone was looking at us, so I walked away from them, I needed a break so I decided to ask coach, thankfully he liked me.

Coach, I'm not feeling well, I don't know if I could take a break?- I asked hopefully

You need to go to the nursing? You want someone to go with you?- coach responded.

No, I'm fine I'm just a little dizzy so I would like to go and lie down, if that's ok with you?- I told him

Yeah, that's fine, don't worry, I hope you feel better- Coach said

Thank you- i said while walking towards the looker room

When I got there I lied on the floor, and put my phone out, I could not resist to buy some things like a blanket, a teddy bear and some pacifiers, they were supposed to get to my house the next day, i was so excited, and I did not even knew why, when I saw the time I realized training was gonna be over in less than 10 minutes so i decided to get up and start changing my clothes, when all the players got in the locker room.

Paul, Olivier and some others asked me if I was ok, I replied to them that I was fine while still changing, they always worry so much about me, its like they think i can't take care of myself, when I finished I said my goodbyes to everyone and drive home,

when I got there, I ordered Chinese food, because i am a disaster in the kitchen , and to wait I put on a movie "coco", that movie it's just so good so dont judge me, when the food got home I ate while watching the rest of the movie then I go upstairs to take a shower and sleep.


	3. Paul Pogba knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul pays Antoine an unexpected visit, and some unexpected things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter!!   
> I will try to update Friday or Saturday! <3

_**Antoine** _

I woke up thanks to my alarm ringing, God! So annoying, I forgot to turn it off yesterday, I didn't need it because I don't have training today, after that I tried to go back to sleep, but it was impossible, I was awake at 8 in the morning without anything to do, that's just great.

I decided that I was gonna eat and watch movies all day, so I go downstairs, search through the kitchen cabinets, take a bag of chips and a can of soda, and go back upstairs.

Three hours after that, I hear my doorbell ring, with all the laziness in the world I get up to open the door, in front of me was a girl wearing a blue shirt and khaki shorts, with a package in her hand, she gave it to me, and asks me to sign the note that I had received the package, So I did what was asked of me and she left.

I could not contain my emotion, i ripped apart the box, and took out its containing, the first thing I took out was a blanket, It was baby blue with drawings of animals all over it, that blanket was the softest thing I had ever felt, I put it aside to check out the next item.

2 pacifiers, one of the France flag and the other one red with the word "Principito" in it, I quickly took it out of its packaging, and Put the red pacifier in my mouth, it felt so good and relaxing, I don't know why I ever stopped using them, then I took out the last object, a Brown teddy bear, it was the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

I was so happy with my new things when the doorbell ringed again, I instantly panicked, what a i was supposed to do now? The first thing I did was take my pacifier out of my mouth and put everything under the couch, throw the box to the trash, and then I opened the door.

Paul Pogba was standing in front of me using Nike shorts and a white t-shirt, I let him in, I was so confuse, what was he doing here? Paul steps inside and sit in the couch, the couch where I hide my things.

Me- it's not that your presence bothers me but what are you doing here?

Paul- you leave us worried yesterday, so I wanted to visit you and assure myself that you are ok.

Me- well you can see everything is fine

At that point i was already pretty annoyed

Paul-Antoine, we don't spend any time together anymore

I felt bad, maybe having him here won't be so bad

Me- you right, I'm sorry, do you want something to drink?

Paul-Yeah, water is good.

I went to the kitchen, filled a glass with water and returned to the living room where Paul was holding something in his hand, my blanket  
In that moment I felt how my soul left my body, I wanted to say something but I just couldn't.

Paul-I'm sorry, I saw something under the couch and I wanted to pick it up

Paul looked so uncomfortable, he probably hates me now, of course he does, he probably thinks I'm a freak.

Me-I'm so sorry, I j-just, I will throw to the T-trash, please don't get mad, don't hate me

I was panicking, Paul was my best friend, without realizing I started crying.

Paul-Hey calm down, shh, it's fine, everything it's ok, I'm not mad and of course I don't hate you, you are like a brother to me and I'm always gonna be here for you ok?

I felt better, at least I knew he did not hated me

Paul- let's sit down, and you can tell me everything.

We both sat down, and Paul put his hand on my shoulder giving me reassurance

Paul-Ok, explain why you have a pacifier under your couch?

Me-ok, I have been pretty stressed out lately and I discover Age play is a good stress reliever, so......

Paul interrupted me and asked me what age play was

Me-well, ageplay is where somebody acts like a kid, they are free of his responsibilities and things like that.

Paul- ok, I think I know what you are talking about, why didn't you told me you were stressed out? I could have helped.

Me-I knew that I just didn't want to be a burden.

Paul- You would never be a burden for me, and if Age play helps you, I will support you!

Me-Thank you! You don't know how much this means for me.

I could not believe he was ok with me, I feel like so relieved.

Paul- Do you think I could help you?

Me-What do you mean? Help me with what?

Paul- Age play, do you think I could take care of you?


	4. taking care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Antoine falls into little space, of course there is Paul to help him.

Take care of me? What do you mean?- I couldn't help but stutter my words

Yeah, you are doing this for stress, right? I think this can help both of us, I wanna help you, and you are my best friend- Paul Explained

Well.... I, y-you, and-

Antoine-Paul interrupted me- please? And this is about you being a kid, kids have people taking care of them, I will take care of you, you will be a kid, free of responsibilities, think about it, please?- Paul asked me hopefully

He was right, and I felt happy somebody wanted to take care of me, but I was also scared, but......

Ok, I think we can try- I responded with a little smile

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First time it happened-

Antoine's Pov-

I was not feeling well, I know I'm getting sick, it's just a simple cold but I'm always dramatic when sick, I knew it was a bad idea to go out yesterday without a sweater.

All my body hurt, my muscles ache, I have a fever, I'm hungry and cold, I was feeling miserable.

to fix some of my problems I decided to eat some cookies and cover myself with my blanket, I decided to watch a movie to distract myself from the pain, I knew I had to take medicine but it tastes yucky, for some weird reason the only thing I wanted to watch was Mickey Mouse, so I put it in the tv, at some point I grabbed my pacifier, that made me feel better.

I don't know how to describe it but I was not feeling like myself, it's like i was in between being me and being other person, then I remembered what I read about little space, so I think I'm falling in little space.

I'm scared, this is the first time and I don't know what to expect, I was unsure of what would happen, every second I was closer to slipping so I decided to called Paul, I dialed his number and and he answer it at the 2nd ring.

Author's POV

Hey, Antoine-Paul said cheerfully.

Hi Paul- Antoine responded weekly

Are you Ok? You don't sound good- Paul asked worriedly

I'm sicky, my head hurts- Antoine responded sadly, slipping further

In the other side of the line Paul realized what was going on.

Ok, ok, I'm on my way to you house, i need you to go downstairs, be real careful ok, and open the door for me, can you do that for me?- Paul Softly said.

Yes! YES! I can do that, I'm a big boy!!- the shorter boy said (Screamed) to the phone

I know you are, I will see you in some minutes-

Bye bye Paul!!-

Paul waited for Antoine to hang up before grabbing his keys, then he started driving towards McDonald's because knowing  
Griezmann he had not eaten anything but chips.

When he got to his friends house he parked in the back, walked towards the entrance, and opened the door, he looked around searching for the other boy, when he could not find he decided to called his name.

From the kitchen the blond boy comes out, his face smeared with chocolate and in his hand jar of Nutella. Paul could not help but smile, he was amused, he observed Antoine, his smile and the way his eyes were shining.

Antoine- Paul, Paul!!! You are here! You playing with me! Yes?

Antoine said very excited, jumping all around and Paul thought that it was enough sugar for the day.

Paul-Hey Anto! you feeling better?

Antoine- yes, the chocolate made me better!! You want Nutella Paulie?

Paul whole hearted laughed at the nickname Antoine had for him

Paul- No, no anto, no more chocolate, you have to take your medicines ok??

Antoine- No! No medicines! They yucky and *yawn* me not like them

Paul- you want to feel better? (He waited until Antoine nodded to keep talking) so you have to take them, if you don't you will need shots, we don't want that, do we? And then After that you need a nap.

Anto-ok, but me no sleepy, so me *Yawn* no nap!!

Paul- ok then after you take your medicines we can watch a movie, although I know you are not gonna last.

Antoine- (with a frown on his face) I will not sleep, promise ( Antoine said holding out his pinky finger for Paul to hold)


End file.
